Votações Melhor Fanfic Edward & Bella Brasileira
by Juhtwilife
Summary: Confira o resultado das 3 melhores fanfics Edward & Bella do Brasil \õ/
1. Chapter 1

Gente, to criando essa comu pra vcs me indicarem as fanfics preferidas de vcs, e no final eu vou escolher as melhores para fazer uma votação certo?

Agora eu tenho algumas condições

**1.** As fanfics devem ser da série Twilight, sobre o romance de EDWARD e BELLA, e não BELLA e _JACOB_, ou BELLA e _MIKE_. Apenas BELLA e EDWARD! -TeamEdwardDoentemente-

**2. **Não vale ser tradução de alguma fic em inglês ou espanhol,quero fics brasileiras ou portuguesas.

**3.** No máximo poderão ser indicadas 3 fics, nenhuma a mais.

**4. **As que tiverem lemon terão que ter um certo limite, sem muito detalhes (vou deixar as lemons liberadas, mais nada de contar detalhes da hora do créu, right? -FazCaraDeSanta-)

**5. **As autoras (es) das fanfics terão que está ativas, nada de perfil abandonado.

**6. **A fanfic vencedora vai ganhar uma prêmio especial: Será postada no site dedicado a saga, MYTWILIFE \õ/

**7.**As autoras da fics serão avisadas sobre a indicação (pode ser por mim, ou pela pessoa que indicou).

Comecem as indicações meu povo \õ/


	2. Chapter 2

Hello people!

Olha eu aqui novamente! ;) mal começou as indicações e eu to recendo um monte de review já \õ/ to adorando de verdade ;D

Só tenho mais algumas condições para vcs:

Quando forem indicar uma fic, deixem o link dela na review, por que ai fica mais fácil, por que muitas pessoas não deixaram, e eu tive que sair para procurar.

E também quero esclarecer uma coisa sobre as lemons, como eu disse no ultimo post eu vou deixar liberadas, mais até um certo ponto. Não quero muitos detalhes, e se for possível, pulem as partes da hora do "vamos ver" (se é que vcs me entendem xP).

É só isso gente.


	3. INDICAÇÕES ENCERRADAS!

Olá people!

Passando aqui pra dizer que está **encerrada as indicações**, quero agradescer as pessoas que indicaram, vcs são 10 \õ/

Se alguém mandar mais alguma indicação eu **não vou aceitar**!

Sei que to sendo super rápida, mais acho que se eu prolongar o tempo vou acabar recebendo umas 1000 fanfics O:

Agora eu vou explicar o que eu vou fazer: **Nós não vamos direto pra votação**! Eu vou ler todas as fanfics indicadas, vou classificar as que eu achar melhor, e então vcs votam \õ/

Agora vou precisar de paciência, por que vai levar um tempinho pra eu terminar de ler **tudo **;x

Já comecei a ler algumas, creio eu que não vai demorar tanto tempo não! Em breve eu volto aqui com o post de votação xD

Aqui vai a listinha das que foram indicadas por vcs:

- **50 coisas para fazer antes de morrer** (autora: Carol Bigaiski)

- **A intercambista** ( Autora: Lina Furtado)

- **Algo mais que 9 meses** (Autora: Tha F.T.)

- **Amor de verão** (Autora: Maarii)

- **Aposte na história** (Autora: Marcela M.P. Pattinson )

- **A vida é Bella** (Autora: Ari Cullen B.)

- **A roteirista** (Autora: Mirela Paes)

- **Baby Bella** ( Autora: Carol Bigaiski)

- **Blood Ties** (Autora: M. L. Cullen)

- **Between Two Worlds** (Autora: Bunny93)

- **De repente apaixonada** (Autora: Isa Stream)

- **De repente religiosa** (Autora: Natalia Marques)

- **Desejo proibido** (Autora: Fuh)

- **Fascitantion** (Autora: Dakotta)

- **Inexplicavelmente Amor** (Autora: Carol Venancio )

- **I'll be there for you** ( Autora: Maarii)

- **Incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente** (Autora: )

- **Just good friends** (Autora: Re lane Cullen)

- **Love Chealleging** ( Autora: Kah Reche )

- **Meu amado, Meu primo: Edward Cullen** (Autora: CullenB)

- **Mergulho no escuro** (Autora: Maria Lua )

- **Minhas memórias, suas memórias** ( Autora: Ana Masen Cullen Br)

- **Quero ficar com Bella** ( Autora: Marcela M.P. Pattinson)

- **Rumors** ( Autora: M.T. Cullen )

- **Reviravoltas** (Autora: Clara Square)

- **Sutilmente** (Autora: Branca Takarai)

- **Sweet Passion** ( Autora: B. Lautner)

- **Story of a girl** (Autora: Marcela M.P. Pattinson)

- **Um Edward em minha vida** (Autora Raíssa Cullen)

Como vcs podem ver, a lista ta BEM gordinha né ;x

Acho que não me esqueci de nenhuma, se eu tiver esquecido me dêm um toque nas reviews ;)

Nos vemos em breve \õ/

à bientôt ;*


	4. votações ABERTAS!

Gentee! Demorei mais voltei xP –_éxP_-

Primeiramente eu quero agradescer a _**Cah Bigaiski **_que me ajudou a escolher as fics, sem falar que foi ela que me deu a idéia de fazer essa votação, então...Valeu Cah! \õ/

Bom, eu li todas as fics, e –_MaisUmaVezDigoQue_- adorei ver um monte de histórias criativas sendo indicadas \õ/

Foi muito difícil escolher quem eu ia por em votação, algumas eu não pude colocar aqui pela quantidade de lemons, e eu tinha dito pra ter _muito_ cuidado com elas, que eu não ia aceitar muita descrição ;x

**Sobre a votação:** Serão várias semanas, cada pessoa só tem direito a **1 voto** durante a semana, e todos os fins de semana eu irei eliminar a fic que estiver com menos votos. As autoras **não** poderam votar nas suas fics, mais se quiser votar em outra, pode. E, repetindo, as donas das fics terão que estar **ativas**, por que eu vou querer falar com a autora da fic que ganhar ;)

Aqui estão as escolhidas:

- **A intercambista**

- **Amor de Verão**

- **Between two worlds**

- **Baby Bella**

- **Blood Ties**

- **De repente religiosa**

- **Fascination**

- **I'll be there for you**

- **Incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente**

- **Rumors**

- **Story of a girl**

- **Sutilmente**

- **Um Edward em minha vida**


	5. votações 2ª ETAPA

Oiie gente!

Desculpem a demora, mais uma vez, era pra eu ter postado aqui ontem, mais acabei sem tempo :~

A Cáah ia postar aqui pra mim se eu não viesse, mais acho que ela não pode =/

Então, aqui vai mais algumas explicação **sobre as votações**: Semana passada eu tinha dito que a fic que estiver com menos votos seria eliminada certo? Então, eu andei pensando em fazer o seguinte, as 3 fics que sobreviver vão ser as vencedoras \õ/ tipo, **1°** , **2°** e **3°** lugar, e vão ganhar um award (_que é uma montagenzinha que eu vou fazer que provando quea autora ganhou_) de ouro, prata e bronze. Eu acho que vai ser mais fácil assim, por que nessa votação já tem 2 fics que foram postadas no mytwilife, então se a fic que ganahr em primeiro lugar já tiver sido postada, ela vai ganhar um award de outro, porém não vai ser postada no site, quem será postada no site é que estiver em 2° lugar, e se a que estiver em segundo lugar já tiver sido postada, eu posto a que ganhar em 3° xD

Abaixo estão as fics, as que estão em negrito continuam na votação e as que estão em itálico são as eliminadas:

- **A intercambista – **_votos: 3_

- **Amor de Verão – **_votos: 4_

- **Between two worlds – **_votos: 3_

- **Baby Bella – **_votos: 17_

- _Blood Ties –__votos: 0_

- **De repente religiosa – **_votos: 5_

- **Fascination – **_votos: 5_

- _I'll be there for you –__votos: 0_

- **Incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente – **_votos: 2_

- _Rumors –__votos: 0_

- _Story of a girl –__votos: 0_

- **Sutilmente – **_votos: 1_

- **Um Edward em minha vida – **_votos: 7_


	6. votações 3ª ETAPA

Oiie gente!

Atualizando aqui mais cedo, pra depois não acabar atrasando xD Hoje eu não tenho nenhuma observação, só vou corrigir uma pessoinha aqui que votou em 3 fics quando só podia votar em uma, gente, vcs podem votar em cada fic diferente a cada semana, não é por que vcs tem direito a 1 voto por semana que quer dizer que tem que votar sempre na mesma fic :~

E lembrando, é 1 voto por semana!

Abaixo, as fics que estão sublinhadas e em itálico são as eliminadas da semana:

- **A intercambista – **_votos: 5_

- **Amor de Verão – **_votos: 5_

- _Between two worlds – votos: 3_

- **Baby Bella – **_votos: 23_

- _Blood Ties –__votos: 0_

- **De repente religiosa – **_votos: 5_

- **Fascination – **_votos: 9_

- _I'll be there for you –__votos: 0_

- **Incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente – **_votos: 2_

- _Rumors –__votos: 0_

- _Story of a girl –__votos: 0_

- _Sutilmente – votos: 4_

- **Um Edward em minha vida – **_votos: 8_


	7. votações RESULTADO FINAL!

Olá people!

Eu tenho que pedir desculpas duas vezes a vcs, primeiramente pelo atraso, e segundo por que eu cometi um erro na ultima postagem. A fanfic **'Incondicionalmente e Irrevogavelmente'** estava entre os menores números de votos, e era pra ter sido eliminada junto com as outras duas, só que eu não notei e acabei deixando ela na votação, então pra não ter que voltar atrás eu eliminei ela e os votos que foram pra ela durante essa semana terão que ser anulados :~

E obrigada a _Angel Cullen McFellou_ pelo toque! ;)

E eu tenho mais uma coisa a dizer, **nossa votação chegou ao fim**, infelizmente =/

Eu iria continuar se houvesse algum empate entre as finalistas, mais como a fanfic Baby Bella ganhou de _lavada _com 26 votos, acho que não temos mais duvidas de quem é a campeã né? xD

Abaixo, as fics que estão

Em _itálico_ são as eliminadas, as sublinhadas foram as ultimas a ser eliminadas, e as em **negrito** são os 3 lugares do pódio! \õ/

- _A intercambista – votos: 6_

- _Amor de Verão – votos: 6_

- _Between two worlds – votos: 3_

- **Baby Bella – **_votos: 26_

- _Blood Ties –__votos: 0_

- _De repente religiosa – votos: 6_

- **Fascination – **_votos: 11_

- _I'll be there for you –__votos: 0_

- _Incondicionalmente e irrevogavelmente –__votos: 2_

- _Rumors –__votos: 0_

- _Story of a girl –__votos: 0_

- _Sutilmente – votos: 4_

- **Um Edward em minha vida – **_votos: 10_

E aqui está o nosso pódio:

1° lugar – Ouro – **BABY BELLA** (26 votos)

Award: http : // img291 . imageshack . us /img291/9266/awardouro1 . jpg

2° lugar – Prata – **FASCINATION** (11 votos)

Award: http : // img687 . imageshack . us /img687/2091/awardprata1 . jpg

3° lugar – Bronze – **UM EDWARD EM MINHA VIDA** (10 votos)

Award: http : // img502 . imageshack . us /img502/4020/awardbronze1 . jpg

E eu quero dizer que, apesar de só essas 3 terem entrado no pódio, todas as fics que foram indicadas são vencedoras, por que são realmente ótimas gente, vcs estão de parabéns :D

E como eu tinha prometido lá no inicio das Indicações, um dessas fics será postada no site dedicado a saga, **Mytwilife**. Só que como eu havia mencionado aqui, tem 2 fics que já foram postadas lá, e essas fics são Baby Bella e Um Edward em minha vida. Então como essas já passaram por lá, a próxima que vai ser postada será a fic de prata, **Fascination** \õ/

Mais antes eu preciso entrar em contato com a autora da fic, que se eu não me engano é a _Dakotta_. Então eu pesso pra que ela deixe o MSN entre as reviews, ou quem conhecer ela, pede pra ela passar por aqui, okay?

Parabéns as fics ganhadoras, e até as próximas indicações, por que vai haver outras, concerteza xD

;*


End file.
